The Reckoning
Event Overview With the Reavers and Draconians locked in all out war, it’s time to strike! Prepare your fleets to destroy both enemies and rid our territories of Warzones. The Reckoning is upon us. The Reckoning will begin July 17th and will run until July 21st. As per standard event procedure, The Reckoning will be a staggered start with the following times: Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of Warzone Targets to earn Points. Warzones will feature ships from the Draconian Empire and the Reaver Faction. Captains will be faced with the challenge of avoiding fire as the Draconians and Reavers clash in combat and are tasked with eliminating all forces present in the target. *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. *There is NO cap on set completion. *Set A = 61 - 65 High level targets *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets ALERT! - A new Elite Target type has been identified in this event as the full weight of the Reavers and Draconians clash in combat. This target has a large point payout per ship destroyed, but should only be approached by Captains with the highest levels of technology. *Players that are able to destroy these high level targets will receive additional recognition from the Forsaken Council, in the form of additional leaderboard recognition and a custom Badge which can last for a week on your base, determined by the last time you destroyed an Elite Target. Event Prizes Tier 1 15,000 - 45,000 Tier 2 35,000 - 110,000 Tier 3 1,000,000 - 3,500,000 Tier 4 2,250,000 - 5,000,000 Tier 5 8,000,000 - 40,000,000 Prize Redemption The Reckoning will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Players will be able to redeem two prizes per tier. Target List For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot Key & Ships Used: *ES = Elite Salvage *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *Inter = Interdictor *Rad = Rad Shockwave *ECM = Destroyer ECM *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *MCX = Missile Cruiser X *Charon/Hades *NC = Nuclear Cruiser *Reaper *GB = Grimshine's Berserker *RM = Reaver Mothership *PN = Proto-Nemesis *SCX = Strike Cruiser X *HLNC = High-Lander's Nuclear Cruiser *B = Berserker *Typhoon Bonus Points Payout Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points. Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points. Set C Bonus starts at 15,000 points, and will cap out at 50,000 points. Prizes in Tiers 1 and 2 have had their cost lowered to match the new Point payouts in the “C” Tier. The targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the first bonus. Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. You can see how much Uranium earned per tier below: New Prizes Information Nighthawk *The Nighthawk Submarine is at the bleeding edge of Draconian Technology. Gaining extreme speed boosts and buffed defenses while submerged, this hull has the speed and submerge time to sneak into the back of bases who lack sub defenses. With the ability to equip heavy Torpedo payloads this sub makes for a dangerous foe. Captains should be wary when using this sub that its speed and defenses are drastically lowered when it’s surfaced and should keep a close eye on their submerge timers. Phantom Nighthawk *The first of its kind, this flagship only Submarine, is limited to one redemption per player. Boasting extreme submerged speeds, and the ability to equip heavy fire power this ship is the perfect fit as a flagship for nearly any Sub fleet. However, it must be used with care as it slows down greatly when surfaced. It also has the added effect of being able to cloak your fleet on the World Map if all the Ships in the fleet are Submarines. However, the cloaking technology will be disabled if the sub fleet is set as a Base Guard, or is in proximity to be guarding your base. Viper Interdictor *This limited Interdictor is redeemable up to 10 times. This ship has been customized by the Draconian Armada to be the ultimate Sub-Hunter. Boasting improved stats over the standard Interdictor. Thermal Imaging Technology has also been incorporated into this ships sensors allowing it to track Submarines effortlessly. Siege Torpedoes D65-Z *This heavy Torpedo is built to pair with the Nighthawk sub. Lacking the range of Assault Torpedos this Siege Torpedo makes up for it with raw damage output and the bonus of added Radioactive Damage. Tips and Tricks Looking to up your game? Take a look at this post which gives some tips and tricks when approaching Warzone Targets and also get a sneak peak for the August event - CLICK HERE. Quotes Additional Facts Gallery The_Reckoning_Event_Details.png|Event Details The_Reckoning_Event_Prizes.png|Event Prizes The_Reckoning_Uranium.png|Uranium Reward Nighthawk_Stats.png|Nighthawk Stats Phantom_Nighthawk_Stats.png|Phantom Nighthawk Stats Viper_Interdictor_Stats.png|Viper Interdictor Stats Siege_Torpedoes_Stats.png|Siege Torpedoes Stats Video Related Pages *Facebook Event *Event Briefing *July Event Tips and Tricks - The Reckoning *Event Information & Prizes Navigation Category:Events